


I Promise This Won't Hurt

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Laura Hale: Welcome Back [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Party Guessed, F/F, Fix-It, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hale is just a voice in Lydia Martin's head. ...or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise This Won't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewitches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewitches/gifts).
  * Inspired by [{ they found her in p i e c e s - a laura hale mix.}](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22469) by laurahalee. 



> Yet another fic I didn't mean to finish this week. Oops. I rather like where this one went, though. First of quite a few Laura fix it fics. Which will undoubtedly get jossed once we get __Laura characterization in a few weeks. Sigh~ Also, this is for[laurahalee](http://laurahalee.tumblr.com/) since it was her Laura Hale fanmix that spurned all these ideas on. @_@ The mix is great. I recommend it. <3
> 
> The title is kinda playing off season 3's tagline of "This Might Hurt." Well, and that it's a line in the fic. Let me feel clever, hush.

The nightmare repeats every night. She doesn't know where she is, but she knows one thing: she's dead by her uncle's claws. The thought chokes her up, and the sobs are impossible to hold back. Laura Hale sits in a crowd of cheering people, weeping profusely, and no one pays any mind.

The people around her don't catch her attention most nights, but rather the girl they cheer for. She's young, no more than a teenager that looks dressed for some type of high school dance. She stinks of confusion and soon fear when Peter emerges from the shadows. Every night, the girl tries to get away, but every time, Peter is victorious in capturing and mauling her to near death.

Some nights, Laura tries to leave the crowd and save the girl. She's just a human girl; she shouldn't be involved in Peter's schemes. Tonight is one of those nights, and Laura manages to get to the field before Peter appears. She grabs the girl's arm, jolting her from her terror.

“Who are you?” the girl asks, looking beyond her where Peter appears every night.

“My name is Laura,” she replies, pulling at the girl's arm, “and we have to run, _now_. C'mon.”

The girl allows herself to be moved, and she runs with Laura, keeping up best she can in her heels. “It's always the same,” she mutters as the lacrosse field disappears in the distance behind them. “How did you change it?”

“I have no idea,” Laura answers honestly, getting her bearings and finding they had run all the way to the preserve, somehow. “But we should be safe, for now. I don't sense him nearby.”

The girl catches her breath as she stares curiously at Laura. “Laura, I don't understand what's going on. Can you explain it to me, because I am really tired of not knowing what's going on inside my own head!” she announces.

“I'm not quite sure myself,” Laura replies, “but what I _do_ know is that I can't let Peter catch you.”

“Peter Hale,” the girl murmurs as her eyes narrow at Laura. “That makes you Laura Hale then? Great, I'm talking to dead people.”

Laura winces. “I guess so,” she says quietly. “Who are you? What made you special enough that Peter did this to you?”

The girl crinkles her nose. “Lydia Martin,” she answers with an air of superiority. “I have absolutely no clue. I didn't even know him before he started haunting me in hallucinations and nightmares.”

“He must be planning _something_ ,” Laura tells her, a contemplative look on her face. “Can I try something? I promise it won't hurt, but maybe Peter's imprinted his plans in your mind, but you just don't understand what it all means.”

Lydia huffs. “Doubtful, but go ahead. I want you both out of my head. There's only room for one person here.”

Laura nods as she places a hand on Lydia's neck, the claws slightly piercing her skin. Lydia makes a small sound of distress, but Laura shushes her the best she can as Lydia's memories and thoughts flood into her mind. She sifts through the best she can, and Laura finds what she needs. She quickly pulls her hand away, retracting her claws with a sheepish and apologetic smile.

“Sorry,” Laura says as Lydia glares at her icily and puts a hand to her neck.

“Did you get what you needed?” she questions practically. “I hope so, because you are never touching me again after that stunt.”

“I did,” Laura replies. “And I think we can stop Peter and have you roommate free in your head soon. Let's call it my birthday present from me to you, but we'll need to get a few preparations together.”

Lydia shifts her weight on her heels. “All right, what do you need me to do?”

* * *

“Isaac!” Lydia calls out in the hallway once classes have ended for the day as Stiles tries to wave her down.

“Lydia, _don't_ ,” he attempts, and she turns on her heel and gives him a glare. 

“I'll talk to who I want, thank you, Stiles,” she says succinctly, and it seems that has at least caught Isaac's attention.

She walks over to him, and Isaac gives her a once over. “Yes?”

Lydia smiles charmingly. “Would you do me a great big favor?” she asks with her best doe eyes.

Isaac gulps minutely, breaking his newly founded badass persona but only for a moment. “Why would I?”

“Because I asked you nicely,” she states. “And how can you say no to this face? I could sweeten the deal. I could say yes to that date you asked me on freshman year.”

He blinks for a moment in confusion. “You remember that?” Isaac asks in shock.

Lydia smiles sweetly. “Of course I do,” she answers. “So, will you help me out? I'll need you to keep this between us, though.”

He glances behind him where Erica is watching from a distance with a glare. “I'll need to know what the favor is...”

“Nothing you can't easily handle, don't worry,” Lydia says easily, grabbing his hand. “I'll show you.”

Isaac raises an eyebrow, but he follows her out. _That takes care of that part of the plan_ , Lydia thinks as she pulls Isaac along to her car. _Then it'll just be a matter of planning my birthday bash_.

* * *

Lydia thinks Laura doesn't quite like the part of the plan where Lydia spikes the punch at her party, but it makes sense to have her friends out of the way. She wouldn't want them to get in the way of this, not when she's so close to be alone in her head again.

Once the punch really starts to pack a punch on her guests, Lydia grabs her coat and car keys. _Don't hurt my baby brother_ , Laura tells Lydia in her mind as the old train depot comes into view.

Lydia scoffs. “We've been over this,” she mutters to herself. “This wolfsbane will only knock him out temporarily. Oh, and I hope you can give me an extra bit of superhuman strength, because your baby brother is made of muscle.”

Laura chuckles. _I'll see what I can do._

Lydia rolls her eyes then makes her entrance, handful of wolfsbane in hand.

“Lydia?” Derek questions, a bit bloodied from an obvious tussle with his betas.

“It's the only way,” Lydia tells him then blows the wolfsbane powder in his face.

Derek blinks for a moment in confusion before hitting the ground. Lydia sighs before she calls on Laura's unnatural strength to drag Derek to her car.

* * *

“You are so going to owe me after this,” Lydia grumbles as she finally drags Derek over the threshold of the Hale house's living room where the two halves of Laura's body are carefully positioned on the couch with a dusty blanket covering her nude body.

Blearily, Derek partially wakes. “Lydia, stop...”

“You'll thank me in a bit,” Lydia says as she grabs Derek's arm and places it in Laura's hand.

She moves some mirrors into place, and the light of the moon hits them all until they reflect and shine on Laura's body. It activates whatever is supposed to happen, and Laura's hand squeezes and claws into Derek's forearm. His eyes flash red, drain out then flash a brilliant blue. Lydia watches cautiously as Laura's body glows faintly then evens out.

“Laura?” she asks quietly.

Laura gasps as she sits up. She feels her stomach then looks under the blanket before pulling back up to cover herself. She looks around and see Lydia, giving her a grin.

“One down,” she says triumphantly, eyes flashing red before she notices Derek on floor. “Derek! Shit, he's gonna be okay, right? I-”

“You're a werewolf. Can't you hear if he's all right?” Lydia questions as she kneels down by him, pressing her fingers to his neck. “His pulse is steady.”

Laura breaths a sigh of a relief before lightly smacking her brother's face. “Derek, time to wake up!”

Derek groans and doesn't wake. Laura sighs then gives him punch to the face. He startles awake, automatically glaring at Laura before he notices who she is. He stares for a long moment in awe. She gives him a shrug and a smile before he tackles her into a hug.

“Laura,” he says into her neck, holding back a sob. “You're alive.”

Laura grins, hugging him and ruffling his hair. “We have Miss Martin over there to thank,” she explains.

He pulls away from his sister to look up at Lydia. “Thank you,” Derek says quietly.

“No need to thank me. This is a mutually beneficial thing. Too many voice in my head, and Laura has taken away one,” Lydia explains then taps her foot. “Sorry to break up the family reunion, but there's another family member of yours in my head, and I'd really like him gone _before_ he figures out what we just did to his little revival plan.”

Derek looks at her with confusion as Laura nods. “Right,” she agrees as she stands up, blanket wrapped around her like a bath towel. “I promise this won't hurt.”

Lydia chuckles. “That's what you said the last time,” she jokes as she offers her neck to Laura. “Make it quick. I think he's stirring.”

With another nod, Laura steps forward and caresses the back of Lydia's neck with her fingertips before allowing her claws to lengthen and pierce the skin. Lydia holds in a whimper as Laura closes her eyes and concentrates. She finds Peter snarling at her right away, but he no longer has the element surprise on his side like the last time they fought. Laura's glow red as she bounds toward he uncle and slashes his throat. When his body hits the ground, the body disappears into dust, and his presence in Lydia's mind disappears.

Laura pulls her claws away, and Lydia gasps for air before swaying; Laura catches her with ease, and lowers her to the couch. “He's gone. It'll take you a few minutes to get reacquainted with your mind being your own again.”

“Understatement,” Lydia mutters as she curls up on the couch. 

Derek glances between the two women in front of him. “It's over? Whatever all this was, it's over, and Laura stays alive, right?”

“I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry, baby brother,” Laura teases as she pulls him up on the couch next to her.

“I used to hate when you called me that,” he murmurs as she drags him into a one armed hug. “When you were gone, I started to miss it.”

Laura grins widely. “Oh, that was a dangerous thing to tell me, Der,” she says with glee before shifting to bring Lydia closer to her and place her hand on her neck. “Here, let me help. I can take some of the pain.”

Lydia sighs happily as the pain subsides, and she leans against Laura. “Thanks. Another thing to add to the growing list of things I didn't know about werewolves,” she says. “It comes right after learning they existed, and that I can be used to bring one back to life.”

Derek frowns as Laura grins at Lydia. “How did she get your body here?” he asks. “I don't see Lydia digging a grave up herself.”

“She seduced a boy into doing it for her,” Laura announces. “And that's part of the reason she is definitely our new packmate.”

Lydia snorts. “It wasn't that hard. I'm just glad he didn't ask an questions about _who_ we were digging up,” she explains. “Would've been tough if Isaac had come running back to Derek.”

“Isaac,” Derek states incredulously. “You got him to dig up my sister's body?”

Lydia shrugs. “Does it really matter how we got here? She's alive. Do you really care about anything else?”

Derek looks thoughtful for a fleeting moment. “You're right,” he admits. “Though, how am I going to explain this to my pack? They don't know you, Laura. I was their alpha.”

“I'm a likable person,” Laura states. “Anyway, I'll have my baby brother vouching for my alpha qualifications.”

Derek rolls his eyes fondly. “Sure, but a lot has happened since...” he trails off, not wanting to say the words.

“Since I died,” Laura finished for him. “Well, we'll just have to think of a game plan. Good thing I have a genius and my brother on my side.”

Lydia preens. “Lucky you, since someone else would have forgotten to hide you a bag of stylish clothes,” she says as she pulls away to grab a bag hidden behind the couch.

Laura peeks into the bag and grins. “Great minds think alike,” she says, approving of the clothing choices before standing up and letting her blanket fall.

Derek covers his eyes. “I almost forgot how shameless you are,” he mutters to himself as Laura wrestles into her clothes.

“She has no need for shame,” Lydia states, not bothering to look away as Laura changes into jeans and the cute top. “Is muscle tone and automatic feature, or is it just easier to build muscle?”

Laura pauses as she buttons up her jeans. “I wouldn't know. I've never really been able to compare against bitten wolves. Maybe I'll have to ask my new betas.”

Lydia glances at Derek. “I'm guessing his muscle tone is a bit more work than genetic.”

Derek uncovers his eyes and levels a glare at Lydia as Laura snickers. “Oh, yeah. He was always toned, but I think he's made working out a religion, the way he goes at it.”

“You two are too much alike,” Derek says with a huff as he gets to his feet.

“I'm going to take that as a compliment,” Lydia states as she gives Laura's outfit a once over and grin. “Perfect. I knew this would look good on you.”

Laura grins widely. “Good enough to meet my new pack?” she asks then turns to Derek. “Not that I'm taking them from you, Derek. You're still the one that turned them, and that connection will never go away, even though I'm the alpha again.”

Derek shakes his head. “I'm kind of glad you're the alpha again,” he admits. “ _You_ know what you're doing. I didn't, and winging it doesn't work quite as well as I hoped.”

“Aww, Derek,” she says as she wraps an arm around his shoulders. “What do you think I was doing with you after the fire? I was lucky I only had you to handle for six years. There was a learning curve, if you remember.”

“I try to forget,” he jokes drily. “C'mon, I- We need to check on the betas.”

“Lead the way,” Laura says. “Lydia will drive us.”

Lydia snorts a laugh, quickly covering the unladylike snort with a cough. “Really? You being the alpha again doesn't mean you get to boss _me_ around.”

Laura turns to look at Lydia. “Yeah, you're right.” She pauses then smiles. “Having any thoughts? Is there somewhere we should check out first?”

“Well,” Lydia begins, “it looked like the betas were under control when I was there. I'd say we check on Scott. He should probably know Derek's no longer the alpha, and knowing Scott, he's probably gotten into some kind of trouble. It follows him, from what I've noticed.”

Laura nods. “First stop, find Scott McCall,” she announces then reaches her hand out to Lydia. “Will you drive us to his house?”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Lydia teases as she takes Laura's hand. “Let's go.”


End file.
